


Perpisahan

by rheavee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kinda, Platonic Relationships, lol, old works, reposted from my blog
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/rheavee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah mereka terlanjur tertulis dalam catat kenangan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpisahan

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Drabble, 300+ words.

Ketika peri mulai menyemai bubuk-bubuk merah muda di pepohonan, saat itulah gerbang masa terbuka; menyapa mereka yang bersedia menginjakkan kaki di tangga menuju langit.

Kupu-kupu akan menemani setiap senyum mereka, merentangkan sayap di antara percakapan hangat, dan hinggap pada bulir-bulir air mata. Serbuk wanginya menghiasi prosesi haru di bawah naungan matahari yang bersenandung merdu.

Tak ada yang lebih indah, dari ini; ucapan selamat dan doa yang terpanjat dengan suci. Tak ada pula yang lebih menyedihkan, dari itu; salam perpisahan, dan untaian kata yang tak sempat tersampaikan.

…

Midorima berharap mendapat opsi terburuk, saat ia bertemu mata dengan Akashi.

Tiga tahun berlalu, seiring angin yang terbang membawa detil-detil memori.

Ia tidak pernah berharap mendapatkan seorang dengan tindakan dan ide-ide yang sulit dipahami sebagai teman. Midorima dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang tidak biasa, hingga membuatnya tumbuh menjadi remaja pemikir yang cukup idealis. Di luar kepercayaannya pada astrologi, ia tidak mudah meniti jalan yang sama dengan orang lain.

Tapi Akashi datang sebagai raja yang menolak untuk dibantah. Sayang sekali, ia lah yang pertama kali menghampiri, mengetuk batas-batas kebanggaan pribadi, hingga Midorima perlahan membuka kata dan hati — mengabaikan kerumitan masing-masing paradigma.

Tak ada yang menyangkal, tak ada pula yang bertanya mengapa bertahan —sementara mereka adalah dua individu yang teguh pendirian, karena waktu telah merestui mereka menjadi partner bertukar pikiran.

Selama itu pula mereka saling berbagi, mencari jalan tengah untuk segala urgensi. Mereka aktif berorganisasi, dan bersama menjalani jatuh bangun hal yang mempertemukan mereka: tim yang mereka bawahi. Apapun yang terjadi, entah preparasi pertandingan, gejolak latihan, adu mulut tentang definisi kemenangan, atau perpecahan di dalam —

Kisah mereka terlanjur tertulis dalam catat kenangan.

…

“Setelah ini, kita bukan lagi kapten dan wakil yang berdiskusi mencapai ketinggian.”

…

“Kita akan menggapainya sendiri mulai detik ini.”

…

Sungguh, Midorima (lebih) berharap mendapat salam perpisahan.

Kemudian, ia akan menghujani Akashi dengan kata-kata yang tak sempat tersampaikan — karena sebanyak apapun hal yang harus dibuang saat kelulusan, ia menahan raungan batinnya yang terdalam:

 

_Ia tidak ingin melupakan._

 

**-**

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> ditulis 21 April, 2013.
> 
> ((wow. pasca UN. mungkin saat itu saya baper mau lulusan.))


End file.
